Valentines Dessert
by Hiki-chan
Summary: SasuNaru Valentines Day Oneshot! Licking his lips, Sasuke’s smirk widened as he eyed the helpless boy in front of him, “It’s Valentines Day Naruto, where’s my gift?” What happens when Sasuke's jealousy gets a little out of hand? !Post-time skip!


Disclaimer: This story was inspired by the pictures on Omegaplus, their drawings are love! I guess it's pretty much the same except it's in words and the fact that I didn't put Kakashi using sexy-no-jutsu. But I still credit the idea to them. So no, I don't own anything.

Warning: Shonen-ai, slight het-ish but not really.

Dedicated to **Shazza**! Because I love you so much :D And I owe you for drawing me all those lovely piccus.

**Valentines Dessert  
****By: Hiki-chan**

**

* * *

**

Valentines Day, was usually little out of the ordinary, but the last thing Naruto had expected was for it to spin totally out of control.

It was the first time Naruto was 'celebrating' Valentines Day since he returned from his training. You can't really call it celebrating because Naruto _never_ celebrated Valentines Day once in his life. It was because no girl ever gave Naruto anything, ever.

'Yeah, they were always too busy falling head over heels for their Sasuke-kun!' The blond chuckled in his mind. Come to think of it, Naruto stopped where he was and glanced up to the sky, "When the teme left, I couldn't see how it would be like on Valentines Day because I left for training soon after that." The blond muttered softly to himself. 'I bet the boys had more chances since then.'

With a smile to himself, he continued making his way towards Ichiraku Ramen, shooting Valentines Day out of his mind to make space for his raven best friend. He would get the bastard no matter what, he would make Sasuke return because it was a promise and it was his ninja way.

Turning the corner, Naruto suddenly jolted upwards a little, a shiver running down his spine. He could feel someone watching him… Frowning a little, he went on. This particular someone had been following him the whole day. He just had to be ready if anyone suddenly jumped to attack him. Oh well, on the bright side, looks like Valentines Day wouldn't be so boring if someone attacked him.

It was already evening, and today hadn't been so memorable in any way at all, other than the person following him. He had met up with Iruka this morning though, the man had been flushing badly when Naruto realized he was making chocolate for Kakashi. Iruka wanted to give some to Naruto as well but Naruto had declined politely. When he was young, he accepted but he was much older now.

"Naruto!"

Recognizing the voice, Naruto turned to the sound of the voice to see Sakura jogging to catch up to him. "Sakura-chan!" He greeted with a bright grin.

The girl smiled sweetly at Naruto, "Where are you going?"

"Ichiraku Ramen!" The blond answered cheerfully, as wherever his ramen is, there you would find him.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto, "It figures."

Naruto's lips formed a pout before he opened his mouth to protest only to have a small box hit him lightly on the lips, preventing him from saying anything. "Eh?"

"Happy Valentines Day baka." Sakura grinned, her eyes gleaming.

"V-Valentines?" Was all he could think of, before the words sank down and he blushed. "For me?"

Sakura laughed, "Of course baka, who else is there here?"

Raising his hands to get hold of the present, Naruto brought it down. It was a small packaged box, slightly bigger than his hand, wrapped in silver-ish pink paper. No doubt, it was a Valentines Day gift.

It was almost like a dream come true, that Sakura his childhood crush just gave him a Valentines Day present, but…

But somehow, Naruto couldn't feel anything other than gratitude and a little bit of embarrassment. It made him frown inwardly, since when did he stop feeling for Sakura?

His first Valentines Day present and it was given by Sakura. He was ecstatic, yes he was. That meant that Sakura really cared for him, so instead, he grinned happily, his blush still intact, "Arigato, Sakura-chan!"

The girl smiled, "You deserve this. After all you've done for us, for me."

"Of course I would, you're almost like my best friend but female, a sister," Those words tumbled out of his mouth before he could even stop them, it felt almost natural to say that.

Green eyes blinked before they softened, "I'm glad." She twirled around once before she gave Naruto a wink, "You've always been almost like a little brother although you're the one who takes care of me."

Naruto sputtered as the girl started to skip away, "L-Little?!"

She turned and stuck her tongue out, "Little brother! I'm older than you!" then she disappeared around the corner.

The blond mouthed those two instantly hated words before he straightened up and smiled. At least, even though it was a super recent discovery, he got something straightened out. Looking down at the gift in his hands, Naruto clutched it tightly before he pocketed it, glad his pants pocket was big enough.

---

Naruto sighed, very satisfied after he polished off five bowls of miso ramen. Beside him, was Ino who was also eating at Ichiraku Ramen. They met and exchanged greetings and had sat down to eat. For small talk, he had asked what she was doing here and found that she was suppose to meet Shikamaru in a while.

"Oh no…"

Blue eyes flickered over to the side, eyeing that rather pathetic looking bowl of ramen with a raised eyebrow. "What wrong, Ino?"

"I forgot to bring my money…" The girl gave Naruto a sheepish grin before she turned to the owner. "Sorry, can I'll run back and pay you when I return?"

"Forget it, Ino." Naruto said, smiling a little before he took out money from his own pocket (the other side) and slapped it on the table. "This should cover for six bowls, right?"

The old man gave Naruto a nod and a smile.

"Naruto?" The pale blond girl asked.

Naruto waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it Ino, it's just one bowl."

Ino grinned a little, if that was not the most chivalrous thing she had seen all day. Leaning forward, she gave Naruto a peck on the cheek.

The blond boy blushed immediately, whoa. Ino pulled back and smiled, "In thanks, and Happy Valentines Day."

With a hand on his cheek, Naruto gave her a grateful smile, "What are friends for?" before he left.

With a smile on her face, Ino greeted Shikamaru when he walked in with a questioning raised brow, obviously he saw the whole thing.

"He deserves much more." Ino commented as she walked out with Shikamaru, Naruto's behavior always got through to people. "After all, isn't he just the sweetest boy?"

---

With his arms around the back of his head, Naruto made his way back to his home where he was hoping to get a little bit of rest before training at night. He always preferred to train at night when the sun was down, though it may be more suspicious, it was the way he liked it.

What a memorable hour it had been though. He had received two Valentines presents already. Though the one Ino had given him couldn't exactly be counted, he was still grateful. Sakura's present was still safely tucked in his pocket.

Then he frowned, when Ino had kissed him, he sensed a faint but darkening presence from somewhere. When he left, he saw Shikamaru but knew it couldn't be the lazy nin even though Ino and him were dating. Shikamaru would probably count getting jealous as too troublesome.

Whoever was trailing him remained silent but Naruto wondered for how long. Just now when he was with Sakura, he could also feel the same darkening presence, though with Ino, it was worse. The blond shuddered inwardly, what he felt just now was like snakes crawling around the aura. That was why he quickly took off; he wouldn't want Ino in any trouble.

The feel of actual snakes made Naruto wonder if it was Orochimaru, but it couldn't be because Sasuke had taken care of him. So it had only left one option, but Naruto refused to believe it. There was no reason for the teme to be following him around, that was just plain… out of this world.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed together when he felt the dark presence drawing closer and slowly drew his kunai. Then all of a sudden, the presence disappeared, leaving Naruto baffled before a voice snapped him out of his stupor.

"N-Naruto-kun."

In front of him stood the Hyuuga heir, blushing like her usual self, in Naruto's opinion anyway.

"Hinata!" He greeted with a small smile as he wondered where the dark presence went.

The Hyuuga heir flushed darker as she took deep breaths, "I-I-I…"

The blond tilted his head a little. Hinata was always like this.

Then she suddenly stuck her hands out, bowing low. "H-Here!"

Naruto's head went down to look at the package she held out to him. It was a pink paper bag with the mouth covered up by rolling the paper down. There was a small rose at the side of the paper bag. It was obvious what it was, a Valentines Day gift.

Another one?! His mind was a jumble, how did he from nothing to suddenly gifts from all three girls from the Rookie Nine?

Eyes dazed from surprise, Naruto blinked, "For me?"

"H-Hai!" The girl was blushing so red Naruto thought she might faint from the heat. "I-I've been trying to pass this to N-Naruto-kun for the whole day, but I kept backing out, s-sorry."

Golden eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she's been following him the whole day? Was she the one who had that dark presence?

No, it can't be Hinata.

With a bright grin, Naruto accepted the present. "Arigato, Hinata! You don't have to be shy to give it to me, I'm sure you were able to give it to Kiba and Shino, right?"

"A-Ah…" Her blush softened a little but she wisely kept shut that her present for Naruto, she had spend much more time and effort than the other two of her teammates.

From the corner of his eyes, Naruto saw a glimpse of Kiba. He could _feel _the jealousy aiming at him and inwardly sighed. Kiba should really just take action, but then again, why would he be jealous especially if Hinata had given something to him as well?

Deciding not to interfere with his friends problem, he chose to say, "Ne Hinata, where are you headed now?"

Hinata gave Naruto a weak smile, "I-I'm suppose to head home and train with Neji-nee-san."

He grinned, "I'll walk with you, it's on the way to my home anyway."

The girl blushed so brightly suddenly, Naruto thought he might have to take her to a doctor instead. "N-No it's alright N-Naruto-kun, you don't have to."

Naruto laughed, "No it's fine Hinata, besides, I can't leave a girl walking around alone at night now can I?"

Hinata gave Naruto a smile, her blush still red as ever. "A-Arigato."

---

At the door of his own house, Naruto sighed. What a day. The dark presence had disappeared once he met Hinata and it left him wondering if it was indeed, Hinata who had that presence. The blond shook his head, no, it couldn't be Hinata.

The Hyuuga Heir would never have such a dark aura.

Looking down at the package in hands, he smiled. At least he had received another present.

Unlocking his door, Naruto stepped into his apartment and shut the door remembering to lock it.

Turning, he tilted his head slightly as wind blew pass his face. 'I thought I closed my window before I left…'

His eyes suddenly widened when the dark presence appeared out of the blue, sweeping past him to stand behind. It was too quick for Naruto to follow and too fast for Naruto the whip out his kunai.

The present Hinata gave to him dropped onto the floor when his hands were unexpectedly twisted to behind his back. With a yelp of pain, he tumbled onto the floor with the attacker on top of him, restricting all his moves.

"W-Who the hell are you?!"

He turned his head but couldn't make out who it was due to the lack of light. His attacker didn't say anything but reached and took hold of Hinata's present and ripped it open.

"O-Oi! Stop that! That was given to me by-" Naruto vaguely wondered why, there he was on the floor and all moves restricted and yet he was worried and angry at the fact that the attacker ripped his gift.

"The Hyuuga Heir?"

The smooth yet husky voice made Naruto's breath hitch and his struggling stopped. No way. It couldn't be. "Sa-Sasuke?"

Warm breath of a chuckle flowed into his ear and he shuddered. "Dobe." No mistaking it, Naruto's eyes were unnaturally wide. "You're completely at my mercy and you're worrying about your Valentines Day gift from that _girl_?" It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hissed as he renewed his effort to break free, but Sasuke was bigger and heavier than him. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Sasuke didn't answer and instead he ripped the present open and searched inside. He snorted loudly as he pulled out a number of chocolate kisses, ribbons, laces and a small stuffed fox. What was the bitch thinking? Giving all of this to Naruto. _His _Naruto.

He eyed the pink ribbons though. With a smirk, he pulled the pink ribbons out.

"Wh-What are you doing you bastard?!"

Sasuke leaned low to Naruto's ear before he traveled down to the blonde's neck and sunk his teeth into the soft tan flesh.

Naruto jerked in surprise, everything in his mind came to a standstill. What the hell, did Sasuke just-?

He yelped when he was flipped on his back, and it was a flash of pink before he realized his hands were tied at the front with the pink ribbons found from Hinata's present. "How-!?"

Sasuke ignored Naruto once again and picked the blond up bridal style and went over to Naruto's bed and sat down with Naruto on his lap. Tapping Naruto on the nose with his free hand he said, "Don't try to deny that fact Naruto… you were mine from the start."

The words registered but didn't sink in. Naruto now could see it was Sasuke in the pale moonlight. The Uchiha was still dressed in that yutaka with that big purple ribbon around his waist. The same one Naruto had seen when they met at the hideout. Their eyes met, dark as night and bright as day. "Sasuke…"

Reality hit Naruto, he started to struggle, "What are you doing?!"

"I came to spy on you only to see that you have Sakura, Ino and Hinata give you presents, was it on purpose?"

"W-What?" On purpose? Was the bastard crazy?

"I would have made my presence known earlier except I knew that the Hyuuga girl was following you around. Such a fool."

Naruto frowned, feeling a need to stand up for Hinata. "At least she made an effort to-"

"Ah yes, not only her." Sasuke interrupted, "Sakura and Ino should know very soon not to hit on what's to be mine."

Naruto was confused, what was Sasuke saying? "Yours?!"

Licking his lips, Sasuke's smirk widened as he eyed the helpless boy in front of him, completely ignoring anything Naruto said. "It's Valentines Day Naruto, where's my gift?"

That left Naruto at a loss for words. One part of his mind screamed that Valentines Day was for girls to give _boys _gifts. Not for _him _to give _Sasuke _something! That would mean he was the gir—

"Too busy getting gifts from other girls now are you." Naruto shivered, he could feel the darkening aura once again. No mistaking it, it was Sasuke who he had felt all that time.

The blond jerked and let out a gasp when Sasuke's free hand suddenly wandered up his shirt. "Now where did you keep the present that Sakura gave you?"

Naruto's breath hitched when cool fingers brushed over his nipple, shit no. He can't have Sasuke take Sakura's present too! "S-Stop!"

"How would you make me?" Sasuke answered smugly before his hand went down to the waistband of Naruto's pants. The blond cringed immediately.

The raven's hand played with the hem of Naruto's pants, all the while making sure his fingers went over the smooth skin behind the pants before they left and went inside the blonde's pants pocket and found it.

'Shit!' Naruto's mind screamed.

Taking it out, Sasuke released his hand that was holding Naruto upright and allowed the bound blond to rest against his chest as he ripped open the paper that covered Sakura's preset to Naruto.

Eyeing the chocolate with much distaste he spoke, "So now that I'm gone she comes after you huh, that bitch will soon realize that I'm not going to allow that."

From Sasuke's chest Naruto breathed shakily. He was so close to Sasuke he loved it more than anything. This was making his head spin. Too many new discoveries he had made today. First was that he didn't love Sakura in the way he had thought, second, that _Sasuke_ was actually here. Thirdly, Sasuke was saying weird things like calling Naruto _his_. And finally that he didn't seem to mind the fact that he was resting on the Uchiha's chest _and _liking it.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto growled, "You don't understand how much she had to go through."

"But she doesn't love you that way now does she?"

Naruto gritted his teeth together, seems like Sasuke didn't hear what he had told Sakura, which was to his advantage, for now.

"So why would she come after you?" Sasuke seemed to be musing to himself but ran an eye down the length of Naruto's body, his eyes glinting with what Naruto could describe as lust. "Then again,"

A blush flared up at the words that Sasuke didn't continue.

With a smirk on his face, Sasuke resumed holding Naruto with one hand around the blonde's shoulder. "You do know that when I let go of you just now, your legs were free."

Clear blue eyes blinked, he… With an inward jolt, Naruto came to a realization that Sasuke was right. H-He just didn't think about leaving Sasuke's embrace just now.

Sasuke didn't say anything but there was this spark in his eyes that Naruto recognized it to be relieve in some sort, happiness and something else. "Anyway," Sasuke spoke again, "since it _is _Valentines Day, I do deserve a present, at least from coming all the way to see you."

'To see me?' His mind echoed in disbelief, 'Sasuke came to see me?'

Dark eyes searched his before the raven said softly, "While I may hate the chocolates Sakura gave you, it seems I have no choice."

Naruto opened his moth only to have a chocolate bar pushed into his mouth. Sasuke smirked as bright blue eyes stared up at him in shock. Kami, how he had wanted this. It may have been ridiculous to sneak in and spy on Naruto but he needed to know what the boy was up to.

And thank goodness he did. Now he knew that Naruto had received presents, he couldn't lose to anyone. He hadn't planned to make his presence known, but plans change.

The chocolate melted in Naruto's mouth before Sasuke broke off the parts outside the blonde's mouth before he pushed Naruto down on the bed. He licked his lips at the sight of Naruto helpless in front of him, lying on the bed with hands tied, cheeks red and chocolate smeared around his lips.

There was… something about having Naruto helpless that was turning Sasuke on like nothing had before. With a shake of his head, Sasuke decided to redeem his present.

Sasuke made sure Naruto couldn't kick him if he wanted to before leaning down to lick Naruto's cheek. He licked, right where he saw Ino kiss the boy. The sight of the blond girl kissing Naruto, despite it being on a peck, sent Sasuke into a rage like nothing had before.

Blue eyes were wide, "W-What?!"

"Does this remind you of that girl?"

"I-Ino?" Naruto cursed himself for squeaking.

"Ah, so it does." Sasuke came to that conclusion, pulling away a little, a dark glint in his eye. "I'll make you forget about all of them."

Then he smashed his mouth over Naruto's mouth. The blond froze and Sasuke smirked, ah yes, what adolescence could do to somebody. It could totally warp your mind until who you thought to be your best friend became the very person you wanted to be your lover for life.

Holding the blond down with his weight, Sasuke made sure to take advantage of this situation fully. He pulled back a little to gaze at Naruto who stared right back with eyes lidded and cheeks red. Funny, he though Naruto would put up a bigger fight than this. Pushing that thought to the back of his head Sasuke inwardly shrugged. He liked the submissive blond anyway.

Sticking his tongue out, Sasuke made a careful round over the corners and lines of Naruto's lips to wipe all the chocolate away. Naruto made a sound at the back of his throat, his eyes widening slightly, "Sas-"

"Shh," Sasuke dipped his tongue into Naruto's open mouth. He was going to molest the boy's mouth. Pulling on Naruto's chin, Sasuke closed the gap between them again. As much as he hated Naruto eating that _woman's _chocolate, he supposed this would have to do. Running his tongue over corners of Naruto's mouth, Sasuke made sure to lick up all the remaining taste of chocolate and cover it with his own.

Naruto was his, and he was going to implant that in Naruto's head tonight. Not that he knew that Naruto already knew that he belonged to Sasuke in the blonde's heart. "Nngh, Sasuke!" The Kyuubi vessel panted when they broke off for air, he wanted Sasuke to untie him. He hated being constrained.

The blond was surprised when Sasuke really took out his katana and expertly sliced the ribbons that bound his hands together. Immediately Naruto reached up and pulled Sasuke down, his hands getting tangled in Sasuke's hair as he shut his eyes and arched up at Sasuke, greedily returning the kiss.

Sasuke smirked, his arms rested at the side of Naruto's head as the blond tried to pull him down. So Naruto wanted this as well?

Making sure to leave the boy breathless, Sasuke then released the succulent mouth. Leaving his lips a hair's breath away. Let's see whether Naruto really wants him, ne?

True enough, the blond whined and tried to pull Sasuke down onto him. "Naruto…" Sasuke whispered running his thumb over soft and swollen lips.

Naruto stopped trying to pull Sasuke down but instead stared up, his clear eyes wavering with slight tears. Sasuke gazed firmly back before leaning down to give Naruto a soft kiss on the lips.

It then developed into a full-fledge make out session with Sasuke holding himself back from losing control and Naruto just trying to get enough of Sasuke. The blond was in his 'kiss now, think later' mind of thinking.

But all good things had to come to an end and Naruto broke away with a reluctant whimper before he started to gasp for air. "Sasuke…"

The raven's face was blank. Time was running out, and he had to go back to team Hebi soon. He bent to give Naruto a few kisses on the forehead, cheeks, nose and mouth before he pulled away completely.

Dark eyes swept down the panting blond on the bed and had an inexplicable urge to just go back to ravishing Naruto. However, he turned away and muttered, "Expect a White Day's visit from me again dobe, I'd better not see you with anyone then or I'll _kill_ them, for sure."

Then he disappeared through the windows leaving Naruto alone. Taking another deep breath, Naruto rolled over in his bed. A jealous teme was a stupid teme. Why didn't Naruto realize it until now?

Part of Naruto worried for his friends but another part liked Sasuke to be possessive over him.

Shaking his head, Naruto smiled, remembering Sasuke's departing words. Tch, like had really let anyone inside his heart after all these years. It has always been about Sasuke, after all.

**Owari **

* * *

Oh my goodness. 8 full pages of this. Yay, my longest one-shot ever! Sasuke please go back to Naruto! Though I've noticed my endings have been the same, but bah. I plan to concentrate on my multi-chaptered stories more after this anyway. Only, uhm, **1 week and 1 day before my exams are over**! Please hurry! 


End file.
